


Prompt: The Ineffable Explosion

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, almost tearful, alternative universe kind of thing, set during s1-e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley is having a moment with his car, while it burns. Meanwhile, Aziraphale is watching from afar, worried for the demon's safety. Is Crowley's life on the line? Can the angel save his love from the ineffable death or is Crowley gone forever?(Note, this is only a prompt, I have no intention on writing the actual story for this as of yet)This works goes to all of my Good Omens fandom friends :)





	Prompt: The Ineffable Explosion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/gifts), [Cheese_And_Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_And_Chaos/gifts), [MrsMendes19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/gifts), [Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS/gifts).



Crowley sunk to his knees by the side of the Bentley that was currently burning.

“Ninety years and not a scratch, now look at you.” Crowley whispered to the vehicle.

Aziraphale watched from the distance, watching the car burn quicker by the second. “Crowley, dear, step away from the Bentley. Now.” Aziraphale shouted.

Any moment now, that car was going to explode, the angel knew it, watching as the demon sat kneeled at the side, this wasn’t going to end well, that was obvious, and if he could Aziraphale was going to stop the ineffable event from happening.

He stepped closer, but still at a distance, “Crowley, dear, please. Please step away from the vehicle, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Shh, angel. I am having a moment.” Crowley’s broken voice mumbled.

The angel backed up, all of a sudden, a sickening sound of metal folding in on itself and sudden crackling. The angel’s face dropped; “MOVE!!” he shouted. Crowley didn't budge. Aziraphale groaned before rushing in to rescue the demon’s stubborn ass.

A huge bang noise sounded, the car had exploded sending the angel and demon flying across the asphalt.

The angel groaned, opening his eyes and immediately looking for the demon… he spotted him sprawled across the ground unconscious. Slowly pulling himself up from the ground, he wobbled to the demon’s side, before falling to his knees.

He reached forward and patted his cheek, “Crowley…?”


End file.
